Is it Hate or Is it Love?
by asianangelgirl
Summary: Sasuke is back and he is confused about his feelings for Sakura. Will Naruto, Kakashi, and his friends help him decide what his feelings are? SasuxSaku
1. Part I

**Author's Note: **Okay, i know i know... I shouldn't be posting this up but I can't help it! I really want to see what people think of this poem! It is going to be part of a story, a short one though, and i just want to see what ppl think of it! So REVIEW!!!!!

**Beta Reader: **Miss Mary Sue and twilight-crescent-moon

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Her hair is a bubblegum pink

Her eyes are an emerald green

She has a high annoying voice

With pale skin that sheen

She hardly grew the past years

But she is somewhat tall

Still she cannot compare

To my height at all

When we were younger,

She had a silly crush on me

We are much older now,

And now she loves me, you see?

Now she's an accomplished medic-nin

With one heck of a punch

She can heal almost anyone

And make bones _CRUNCH!_

Don't be mistaken,

I don't hate her as much

It's just she annoys the heck out of me

Giving me hugs and such

Her annoying laugh

And her annoying smiles

Her annoying scream

That can be heard for miles

The annoying tears she shed

Whenever I am hurt

The times I make her cry

Makes me feel lower then dirt

She annoys till no end

Always making me worried about her

Watching her to make her safe

Until I am absolutely sure

I can't believe it!

It can't be true

I'm falling for Sakura

Oh what am I going to do?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yeah I know it wasn't that good, but please review and let me know what you think of it!! more to come 


	2. Part II

* * *

SORRY!! i was supposed to update this earlier.. but then i got caught up with a one shot which i was supposed to update on FRIDAY!! but then i couldnt write, so now i have updated this instead!! sorry againe

anyways... Wow... it's been like what a year or so since I updated this story? Well yeah... I **kind** of got caught up in my other story _Promise _and _Cherry Blossom and Avenger_. Teehee.. anyways, since it's summer I decided to take pace out my updates... That means that I should have many chapter/one shots ready on hand... and what a great way to start that but with THIS story! :3 anyways, this just means that I will be updating one of my stories EVERY Friday (I hope so anyways)

Thanks to

**Miss Mary Sue**

**Rationalized Insanity**

**Larrythestapler**

**Super-Adicted-Naruto-Fan**

**Xooreoxo**

**Sweetiepie**

**Hypermuch?o.o"**

**AimiYuki**

for their really grrrr-eat reviews!! They really make my days. Fanfic is my drug, and reviews are my Anti-drug :3 thanks again, and on with the story!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, but I do own the plot (if there is one)

**Beta-Reader: **NOT NOW!! NEXT TIME!! RAWR!!

* * *

**Is it Hate or Is it Love?**

**By: asianangelgirl**

**Part II**

* * *

"HIYA!!" Sakura punched the ground with her chakra infused fist. The ground instantly broke and pieces of rock flew everywhere. Her opponent in this spar was repeatedly hit with the flying rocks.

"SAKURA-CHAN!! OW! HELP!! OW!! PLEA –OUCH!!" Naruto, unfortunately, was the opponent that was at the end of Sakura's attack. Sakura rolled her eyes and quickly jumped up to help Naruto. After dodging countless flying rocks, Sakura was able to get up to Naruto. She quickly swung Naruto over her shoulder and jumped down to the safety of the ground.

"Ah.. THANK YOU SAKURA-CHAN!! UNBROKEN GROUND, THANK YOU GOD!!" Naruto jumped off of Sakura and started kissing the ground. "Eww... Grass takes baaad..."

"Naruto... what am I going to do with you?" Sakura walked over to Naruto and bent down to his level. Naruto stared up at Sakura with puppy eyes, obviously wanting something from her.

"Heal me please?" Naruto kept staring at Sakura with puppy dog eyes. That is until he was hit on the head by Sakura. "OWW! Sakura-chan... why'd you do that?"

"I just felt like it... and besides, you know that puppy dog eyes doesn't work on me." Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm and started to heal up the wounds inflicted on him.

"If my TOTALLY AWESOME puppy dog eyes doesn't work on you, then why are you healing me? I be you loooooove me" Naruto grinned as if he had discovered the mysteries of life. Sakura stopped momentarily and looked up at Naruto, a smile adorning her face.

"Of COURSE Naruto. I LOVE you so much." Sakura tightened her hold on Naruto's arm, thus causing a _CRACK_ to be heard. " I love you so much, it hurts YOU."

Naruto just sat there, pain shooting up his arm. Sakura stopped tightening Naruto's arm and resumed to heal him, even the new injuries. "Now that you are quiet, I can heal in peace. And to answer your question, I heal you because it is my duty as a medic-nin. Plus, you are the brother I never had."

Sakura smiled and finished up healing Naruto. She released her hold on Naruto, and got up from the ground. Naruto looked up at Sakura with tear-filled eyes. "SAAAAAAAAAKURAAAA-CHAAAAAAAN!!"

"What is it now Naruto?" Sakura rolled her eyes as Naruto latched himself onto her leg. Naruto started sobbing uncontrollably but it was from happiness.

"YOU'RE THE BEST SAKURA-CHAN! YOU ARE AND ALWAYS BE THE SISTER I HAVE ALWAYS WISHED FOR!! WAAAAAH!! I LOVE YOU SAKURA-CHAN." Naruto continued sobbing onto Sakura's leg until Sakura pried him off.

"Hey Naruto, I heard that Hinata is at Ichiraku right about now. If you go running, then I bet you can reach her in time to buy her a bowl of ramen." Sakura dropped Naruto and started walking off towards her home. Of course, Sakura turned back to her companion only to see him running off towards Ichiraku.

"HINATA-CHAN!! I'M COMING!!" Naruto whizzed by every single person, and nearly ran over a few kids. Sakura chuckled at Naruto's antics and continued walking towards her house.

"_Ah... what it's like to be in love..."_

* * *

Sasuke stared at the pinkette walking away from the training grounds. He had been sitting there the whole time, from the beginning of the spar to the end where Naruto ran off. Of course, Sasuke hid his chakra so that he could 'keep watch' over Sakura.

'_**What are you talking about? You were totally spying on her.'**_

'_Hn.'_

'_**Wait, let me get out my 'Sasuke 'Hn' Dictionary'. –Takes out dictionary– Okay... Hn, hn, hn,... Aa there it is. In this sentence, this Hn means 'Yes I totally agree with you. I was soo spying her and just fantasizing about ravishing her when she is alone. Then I proclaim my love for her as we make love, and we live happily ever after' –closes dictionary–**_

' – _twitch twitch – Uh.. No.. I don't fantasize about ravishing her or 'make love'. I'm not like that.'_

'_**Well I guess you are right... But I fantasize about her. And since we are the same person, WE fantasize about her.'**_

'_No I will not accept that YOU, a huge pervert, is me, the great Sasuke Uchiha.'_

'_**Well believe it baby.. I'm you and you are me. – winks –'**_

'_You'd better not be gay...'_

'_**I AM NOT GAY!! BESIDES IF I WERE, YOU WOULD BE GAY!! HERE I WILL PROVE IT TO YOU – makes out with Inner Sakura –'**_

'_What the HELL?! Why are you making out with Sakura?!'_

' – _**stops making out – Because I can. And besides this is Inner Sakura, not real Sakura – continues to make out –**_

'_I DON'T CARE!! AND STOP MAKING OUT! GET HER OUT OF HERE!!'_

'_**fine... –turns to Inner Sakura – I will talk to you later baby. And we'll continue what we started – winks – Told you I wasn't gay'**_

'_Whatever... – twitch twitch –'_

'_**Hey don't deny it, you were so enjoying it... watching YOUR inner, making out with Sakura's Inner. I bet you wished it happened in real life didn't you?'**_

'_Hn.'_

'_**Aa... the agreeing Hn. Also can elaborated as ' Yes I so wished I was ravishing Sakura like you did. Oh you were so awesome at making out with her that you should teach me! Show me how to do the dance of the tongues with Sakura!!'**_

'_I'm not talking to you anymore.'_

'_**Nooo! Sasuke!! Don't do that!! Do you know how boring it is without you here to talk to! I am just stuck with all the fantasies... you... have... NEVER MIND!! Don't talk to me!! Let me enjoy the fantasies you have of Sakura. Bye!! – Hangs 'do not disturb' sign –' **_

'_HN.'_

Sasuke was 'kicked out' of his conversation of his inner self. He started mumbling profanities to himself, and murmuring something about 'killing his inner for finding his fantasy vault'.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke was surprised to hear a voice calling for him, but he didn't show it. He looked towards the source, and there below him was the very same pinkette he saw leaving. Sakura motioned him to come down and he happily obliged (though he didn't show THAT either).

"Hn." Sasuke landed on the floor gracefully and leaned against the tree he just so previously sat on. Sakura smiled at Sasuke and sat on the ground, her back leaning on the same trunk that Sasuke was against.

"How was your day Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn..."

"Same one worded answers as usually eh Sasuke-kun?" Sakura chuckled at Sasuke's antics, thus causing him to look towards her and quickly look away.

'_**beautiful as usual...'**_

'_Hn...'_

'_**Oh I know that Hn! That one means 'Yes she is so beautiful, and if we were to get married, and have kids, our kids would be the best looking in all of Konoha.'**_

'_Will you shut up?!'_

'_**fine.. I'll go back to the Sakura fantasies...'**_

' – _twitch twitch – _

" Sasuke-kun, do you think you can... uh never mind.." Sakura suddenly got up abruptly and started to walk away. This sudden movement caused Sasuke to stare at Sakura. Without thinking, Sasuke suddenly shot out his hand and grabbed hold of Sakura's wrist.

"Don't..."

"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing?" Sakura turned around to see Sasuke's hand gripping her wrist, and his eyes pleading her to... to... not go? Suddenly, Sasuke dropped Sakura' wrist and stuck his hand into his pockets.

"Hn."

"Sasuk–"

"I'll help you... Whatever it is you need.."

"EH?" Sakura stared at Sasuke quizzically. Sasuke noticed that look on her face, and quickly turned away, trying to hide his blush.

'_**Sakura's expression is so cute!'**_

'_Hn.. shut up.'_

'_**Admit she is looking really cute right now. In fact, she looks cute all the time!! :D'**_

'_Hn..'_

"Sasuke-kun.."

"What is it you need?" Sasuke suddenly snapped, his head still turned away and a blush still evident on his face.

"Oh.. well... um... I was just wondering.. well... will you be my husband?"

"WHAT?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **DUN, DUN, DUN!! ZOMG!! Husband? Sakura, what are you thinking girl?! Well I know, but YOU guys won't know until the next chapter :3 Which means you should review (please) and then I will update soon... I am sorry again that this is late... but at least this story is out of Hiatus now! Well just so you guys know, I really have no idea where this story is headed.. it was in Hiatus for so long that I don't know what will happen next. I guess I will just go with the flow Hope it was okay!! Review please!!

Thanks,

asianangelgirl


	3. Part III

So I updated _Promise_ again so that means I need to update this story!! I can't believe this is my second round in updating!! I am on a roll this summer!! WOOH!! I am updating so mucho!! Yessss!! Maybe I WILL be able to finish up my Summer Goals!! : I will bwahahahha!! Here is the next installment of _Is it Hate or Is it Love?_

Thanks to

**Miss Mary Sue**

**katakuna95**

**Rationalized Insanity **

**larrythestapler**

For their FANTASTICO reviews :3 I'm happy that they liked the 2nd chappie... now I just hope they like this chappie :

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, but I do own all the writing in this chapter-thingy... maybe...

**Beta-Reader: **Miss Mary Sue

* * *

**Is it Hate or Is it Love?**

**By: asianangelgirl**

**Part III**

* * *

_**Last time on 'Is it Hate or Is it Love?'**_

"_EH?" Sakura stared at Sasuke quizzically. Sasuke noticed that look on her face, and quickly turned away, trying to hide his blush._

'_**Sakura's expression is so cute!'**_

'_Hn.. shut up.'_

'_**Admit she is looking really cute right now. In fact, she looks cute all the time!! :D'**_

'_Hn..'_

"_Sasuke-kun.."_

"_What is it you need?" Sasuke suddenly snapped, his head still turned away and a blush still evident on his face._

"_Oh.. well... um... I was just wondering.. well... will you be my husband?"_

"_WHAT?"_

* * *

Sasuke stood there, staring at Sakura with 'Uchiha widened eyes' (1). Sakura shifted uncomfortably under Sasuke's gaze and decided to straighten the whole matter out.

"Will you hear me out Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked at Sasuke hopefully, locking eyes with him. Sasuke couldn't stand looking into her big emerald eyes, so he turned away and just nodded.

"Hn."

"Thank you... You see Sasuke-kun, I'm in a, well... sticky situation..."

* * *

_**Earlier that Day... **_

_Sakura walked through the halls of the hospital finishing up her rounds of check up. The next person on her list was Takashi Fumei. _

'Great, I have to deal with **him** of all people.'

'**Ugh... I can't believe that Tsunade-sama made us take care of that... that... person...'**

'I know... the president of my fanclub... ughh...'

'**Ha! Remember he tried tricking you into marrying him last week? Classic.'**

"I remember that... He was going to make me sign an 'autograph' when it was really a marriage certificate. It's a good thing I looked it before I signed it.'

'**HAHAHAHAHAHA, oh my god, that was hilarious... but thank god you looked at it. I don't think we would survive marrying that guy'**

'Mhm... he'll probably have a shrine of me in the house and follow me EVERYWHERE.'

'**Haha, like the time he 'coincidentally' bumped into you at Ichiraku and the time you saw him sprawled across the front yard with a nose bleed, 'coincidentally' after you were showering?'**

'Oh my god! I still can't get over the fact that he was peeping on me!'

'**Well that's your fault for standing out on the balcony with nothing but a towel on.'**

'Still!'

'**Sure, sure.'**

_Sakura stopped at room 809 and opened the door to step in. Sitting on the bed staring at the pinkette that just walked in was none other than Takashi himself._

'**The freakin-stalking-overly-obsessed-with-Sakura-Haruno-to-the-point-it's-scary-Takashi-STALKER-Fumei...'**

"_Good afternoon Fumei-san. What seems to be the problem today?" Sakura walked over towards the chairs located opposite of Takashi and sat herself down with her clipboard ready in hand. Takashi didn't answer immediately, so Sakura looked up to see what was wrong, only to see Takashi eyeing her up and down._

'**Oh I forgot, he's **_**HORNY **_**too... damn...'**

'_Ah... Sakura-chan, nothing's wrong... and you know you can call me... Takashi-kun." Takashi smirked as Sakura tried covering up her legs up with her white coat. Sakura started writing onto Takashi's file, making little notes for other nurses to look at._

"_Ah, Fumei-san... that is alright. I must keep the formalities; hospital regulations. Now, if nothing seems to be wrong, why are you here?" Sakura placed her clipboard down and rose up from her seat. Doing so caused her coat to fall back, and thus causing her legs to be exposed to Takashi's roaming eyes._

'Dammit, why does the hospital's uniform have to be so short? Couldn't they make it at little longer?' (2)

'**I guess, but we look smokin' hot in it.'**

"_Ah... Sakura-ch... OW..." Takashi let out a (fake) pained cry and grabbed his... face? Sakura looked at him with a raised brow and walked over to the 'patient'._

"_What is wrong, Fumei-san?"_

"_Oh Sakura-chan... it hurts, it hurts soo much..." _

"_Sigh... What hurts Fumei-san?"_

"_My face, my whole face, but especially my eyes.."_

"_Why your eyes, do you know?" Sakura rolled her eyes as she asked Takashi with the least bit of concern._

"_Actually I do... My eyes hurts so much... from being blinded by your beauty." Takashi dropped his hands and flashed a smile towards Sakura. _

'What an idiot...'

'**You said it... that was the WORST pick-up line I've ever heard'**

'Mhm... I bet Naruto can do better than him.'

'**Yup, Naruto might be like 'Hey baby, why don't I treat you to Ichiraku and you treat me to some **_**fun**_** tonight?' Seriously, that was lame but at least it was original.'**

"_Sakura-chan… You really do look beautiful, especially in that outfit, but I bet it would look better on the floor." Sakura sighed and shook her head at Takashi's horrible attempts at a pickup. Suddenly, Sakura was pushed up against the wall with Takashi's hands on both sides of her head._

"_Sakura-chan... I'm really lonely at night... why don't you come over and fill up the empty space... on my bed?" Takashi leaned in and tried to capture Sakura's lips, but Sakura turned her face away and raised a hand to stop him from getting any closer. Keeping a calm face, Sakura turned back towards Takashi and pushed him away from her._

"_Fumei-san, if there is nothing wrong with you, then I ask you to please leave this hospital. I have other __**real**__ patients that I need to tend to and I would like to go home and rest as soon as possible." Using her inhuman strength, Sakura wrenched Takashi's hands from the wall and walked over to her clipboard. Sakura picked it up and exited towards the door._

"_Have a nice day, Fumei-san." Sakura opened the door and was about to walk out until Takashi pulled her back in. Once again, she was pinned against the wall by him, but this time, her hands were caught between his hands. _

"_Sakura-chan… leaving so soon?" Takashi placed his head at the crook of Sakura's neck and inhaled her intoxicating scent. Sakura tried to escape without having to injure Takashi, for if he was hurt, he would be at the hospital longer... Suddenly, Sakura felt Takashi pressing his lips against Sakura's neck._

"_Fumei-san, will you please. Get. Off."_

"_I don't think so Sakura-chan... You have no idea how long I've wanted you... And now... I WILL have you..." Takashi gripped Sakura's hands with one hand and let his free hand roam around. _

'If I don't escape now, then Takashi will surely try to do some funny things.'

'**You better hurry or else something baad will happen! Don't let him be your first!! ****NUUUU SASUKE-KUN!! ****I WANT YOU TO BE MY FIRST!!'**

'Shut up and let me think! And I do NOT want Sasuke-kun to be my first!'

'**Sure... whatever you say… coughdenialcough...'**

_Sakura rolled her eyes, and suddenly an idea struck her. Quickly, Sakura shouted out loud._

"_I'M MARRIED!!" Takashi instantly stopped whatever he was doing and stared wide eyed at Sakura. The room became silent until Takashi whipped out a book and started talking to himself._

"_That can't be right... It says in my 'All about Sakura Haruno Handbook' that Sakura __**isn't**__ married. This has to be wrong, married? How can this be?" Takashi started flipping through the book, reading the text written upon the pages. Suddenly, he averted his eyes from the book and locked his gaze with Sakura's. _

"_What?" Sakura looked at Takashi quizzically, waiting to hear a reply from him. Takashi grabbed Sakura's shoulder and stared deep into her emerald eyes._

"_Are you married Sakura-chan?!"_

"_... Yes..."_

"_No! That can't be right!! You can't be married! You're only 19!! You cannot be married, it's too soon!"_

"_Fumei-san, I AM married, and for a ninja it is not uncommon for one to be married at a young age. You should know that for you are a ninja too are you not?"_

"_... Who… Who are you married to?"_

'Oh.. I didn't think of that... I thought he would just leave me alone... dammit'

'**Oh my god, oh my god... think through it, THINK! THINK WOMAN!!'**

'Aa... um... eh... '

'**Dammit! Just shout Sa–'**

"_SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura gasped as Sasuke's name rolled off her tongue. Takashi didn't notice the surprised look in Sakura's eyes for he was too shocked by her outburst._

"_Y-Y-Your married to the e-e-ex-missing-n-n-nin? __T-T-That U-Uchiha?" __Takashi stared at Sakura, waiting for an answer. Sakura couldn't speak so she just nodded her head._

_The room became silent and no one dared to speak. Takashi picked up his book that was thrown on the floor and preceded to walk towards the door. Suddenly, he turned around and had a smirk on his face. _

"_Sakura-chan, I WILL get you, even if you are married to that U-Uchiha. I invite you and your _**husband**_ to my birthday party next weekend. I'll send your invitation to the U-Uchiha M-Manor tomorrow." Takashi walked towards Sakura and placed a quick kiss on her hand. "I will see you then, Sakura-chan, and your husband S-S-Sasuke- U-Uchiha."_

_Takashi walked out of the room, letting Sakura to gather her thoughts._

'We are in deep trouble...'

'**No shit! We are in serious trouble right now... Sasuke-kun? How the hell are we supposed to tell him this? 'Oh Sasuke-kun, my stupid fanboy was trying to ravish me and the only way to make him stop was to tell him that you were my husband! Is that okay?' Do you think that's going to work?'**

'No… but if we explain the situation in a calm manner then he might help.'

'**Maybe, or he might hate us forever and our friendship that we worked so hard to build will be broken. We told him that we were no longer going to fangirl him anymore... If we tell him this, it is most likely he will hate us FOREVER!! Maybe even kill us. -.-'**

'It can't be THAT bad...'

'**Oh yes it can, he's an emo revenge seeking bastard remember?'**

"Yes, but…'

'**Yeah, yeah, we still love him anyways... We love him too much that we accept him and need to tell him about this situation right?'**

'Yeah...'

'**Fine... but I am staying out of it. YOU will tell him alright?'**

'Okay.'

'**Good luck, you're going to need it.'**

* * *

"So that's the story. I need you to be, well, pretend to be my husband. If we work together, and make it convincing, then I think I may be able to get Fumei-san to give up on me. That way he would stop stalking me and stuff... So what do you say Sasuke-kun?" Sakura finished telling Sasuke her story and let out a breath of relief. She looked up and saw Sasuke with an unreadable expression.

"Oh Sasuke-kun. I am so, so sorry… This is really selfish of me I know, but I just want to get rid of Fumei-san. He just won't take no for an answer, and if I don't stop him now he might do something to me against my will… So please Sasuke-kun." At this moment, Sakura's eyes were glistened with water, threatening to have tears fall down. Sakura wiped her eyes dry and turned towards Sasuke to plead her case again.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked for Sasuke, but he was nowhere in sight.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh no! Sasuke disappeared!! WHY?? Where are you Sasuke, and why did you leave (YOUR) Sakura?? Well there you have it folks, chapter number three of _Is it Hate or Is it Love? _I believe that there is only a few more chapters left in this story which means it's ending. You probably think that you have the next scenes figure out huh? (maybe, maybe not) Well I still have a few tricks up my sleeves. You'd better keep reading to know what those tricks are –hinthint–

(1) Uchiha widened eyes – What is this? Well normal people would have HUGE widened eyes but Uchiha widened eyes is just normal eyes, that is teeny, tiny, minisculely, widened. Barely can be seen unless you look veeeryy carefully. So you never know if they are widening their eyes or not... XDD

(2) The uniform of highly trained medic-nins, those who are at the top like Shizune and Sakura, consists of a black skirt that's 2 ½ inches above the knee and a white long sleeve, button up, collared, shirt. They are all required to have a white coat that goes past the knees. Everyone else just has a white skirt and a white button up top with the little nurse hat thingy.

(3) Takashi Fumei is SCARED of Sasuke Uchiha. I mean TERRIFIED, there are some things that _happened _(which you will find out later)between the two that caused Takashi to be afraid of the Uchiha. That's why he stutters so much when he mentions Sasuke's name.

Anyways, I'm glad that you made it this far and hope to see you in the next chapter!!

Thanks,

asianangelgirl


End file.
